


I Dont Do Love

by luxsgirlbliss



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, M/M, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxsgirlbliss/pseuds/luxsgirlbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a player. That’s just what he is, nothing more, nothing less. One night stands where his thing, and so where catching pretty boys with cute asses at a bar. And Harry Styles never ever did love. Not a chance; and never has Harry ever wished to fall in love. What was love? A gateway to heartbreak; Sitting on the sofa eating ice cream (which has a lot of calories and harry liked having a nice body) while watching pathetic love movies moping around and looking absolutely pathetic. No, harry styles doesn’t do pathetic. So when he suddenly fell his heart jolt when he saw the beautiful, soft haired, bright blue eyed Louis Tomlinson the first thing he thought was “oh shit”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dont Do Love

Harry is a player. That’s just what he is, nothing more, nothing less. One night stands where his thing, and so where catching pretty boys with cute asses at a bar. And Harry Styles never ever did love. Not a chance; and never has Harry ever wished to fall in love. What was love? A gateway to heartbreak; Sitting on the sofa eating ice cream (which has a lot of calories and harry liked having a nice body) while watching pathetic love movies moping around and looking absolutely pathetic. No, harry styles doesn’t do pathetic. So when he suddenly fell his heart jolt when he saw the beautiful, soft haired, bright blue eyed Louis Tomlinson the first thing he thought was “oh shit”. 

It started on a Saturday night. Harry Styles was out to have his usual weekly fun, sitting at the bar to catch someone boys and looking attractive as possible (which wasn’t hard for him) when a soft breathed down on his neck. He turned, smirking about to say a cheesy pickup line when suddenly his breath caught in his throat. This was by no doubt the most beautiful boy Harry had ever seen. And he was scared, because he had never experienced butterflies or the nauseous feeling in the pit of his heart and harry was terrified. “Harry, and you ?” he managed to spit out. The boy laughed “Louis, nice to meet you but your kind of in my way” he said, his eyes twinkling wiith amusement. Harry looked around, realising he was sitting on the chair right in front of the entrance to the pub till. And Louis was the bartender. And in I uniform , and Harry tried to pretend it didn’t do things to him,   
Harry nodded slowly, geting off his seat, cursing under his breath when he tripped forward, but then he wasnt complaining when he fell into the strong arms of Louis. Louis laughed "cliche, much ?" he said, smirking. Harry shook his head "although yes, it's quite a convenient way to flirt with you, no it wasn't intentional" he said, his eyes twinkling. Louis laughed, nodding now. "cute" he mumbled before watching Harry, while slipping in behind the bar. Harry slowly sat back down, eyeing up the delicious Louis and taking in the proximity of the other man. Louis looked back at him "can i get you a drink ?" Louis stated, leaning closer into Harry, Harry raised an eyebrow "is this just a way to get into my pants?" he asked teasingly, smirking now. Louis chuckled, and damn did Harry realise he liked it when Louis laughed. "oh, no my dear, because that isnt going to be hard" he stated, smiling now. Harry nodded in agreement "i agree, it really isnt" he said.

 

A few hours later, Harry felt like he was in heaven. Him and louis had been talking for the majority of the night and Harry felt as if a weight had been lifted of his chest and he didnt feel so,, well,, lonely. Louis smiled "i/m just gonna close the bar and i'll drop you off back home" he said , smiling. Harry nodded and sat on the chair, swinging back and forth. After Louis had wiped down the top and put away all the glasses he walked out, taking Harry's hand in his. Harry smiled gratefully and walked out to the car park with him "thanks" he said as Louis opened the door of the white mercedes . Louis just smiled and got in the other side and started driving , slowly out of the car park before turning to the main road. 

During the car journey Harry turned on some music, laughing as suddenly 'grind on me' came on. He sang softly under his breath and looked over at Louis, deliberately singing louder . Louis just shook his head, looking away while smiling.When on the inside his stomach was erupting and he was getting quite hot.They arrived outside Harry's apartment, and louis looked over at him, placing a hand on Harry's thigh. Harry bit his lip looking over at Louis as Louis slowly trailed his hand up and he felt a finger slip into his trousers, slowly rubbing circles into Harry's bare hip before pulling away teasingly "night, harry" he said. Harry ran a hand through his hair, letting a shaky breath out his lips "night, louis" he said and walked out. 

Later that night, Harry still felt butterflies and frowned as he took off his clothes to go to bed. He suddenly felt something sharp point into his thigh and he frowned, taking off his pants as a peice of paper slipped out onto the ground. He picked it up and his eyes widened as he read it "see how easy it is to get into your pants ? ;) call me" and it has Louis' number. Harry felt a warm feeling tingling down his back and he shivered. He was falling for this boy. He just hoped that Louis would catch him. 

 

((OH MY GOSH THAT WAS DISGUSTING I'M SORRY IF IT'S REALLY SHORT BUT YEAH THERE IT IS AND EW OMFG))


End file.
